


turgid meatstick

by doxian



Series: Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Cybersex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Pesterlog, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TT: So you've never done this before.<br/>TT: You haven't had the pleasure of exchanging sordid, smutty details with a willing partner for the express purpose of shootin' your wad.<br/>TT: That's okay. I'd love the honor of popping your sexting cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turgid meatstick

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this br2 prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19285.html?thread=4686933#cmt4686933): La petite mort (French): can be translated as 'the little death', and designates an orgasm.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I am so sorry.~~

TT: So you've never done this before?  
CA: vwhoa, not so fast there, chief.  
CA: i vwouldnt say iwve NEVWER done this before.  
CA: its only natural that a svweet catch vwith killer style and a truly, genuinely sensitivwe disposition such as myself gets invwitations to perform "cyber sexual intercourse" up the provwerbial vwazoo from all kinds of people, both human and troll.  
CA: but a guy has to hawve standards.  
CA: youre lucky you found my profile so early in your interspeciesmakeouts.com experience. you vwouldnt BELIEWVE some of the pieces of crud creeps and losers on here. i mean, really.  
TT: ...So you've never done this before.  
TT: You haven't had the pleasure of exchanging sordid, smutty details with a willing partner for the express purpose of shootin' your wad.  
TT: That's okay. I'd love the honor of popping your sexting cherry.  
TT: Now, where were we?  
TT: Oh, right.  
TT: You were about to invite my turgid meatstick forth from its lair and wrap your lips snugly around it, as enthusiastically if it were a dripping, icy popsicle on a particularly hot-as-balls day.  
TT: Go on. Chop chop.  
CA: you got it.  
TT: Don't take that last comment literally, I'm not in that kinda mood tonight.  
CA: i kneel at your feet, unzipping and unsnapping your pants seductivwely vwith my teeth.  
CA: your thick human bulge rises up majestically from its cloth prison, and i scope it out revwerently before giving it a long lick.  
CA: shit, *human dick, sorry.  
TT: No problem.  
CA: also you seem like the kind of guy vwho vwould go commando. am i right?  
TT: Well, you're not wrong.  
TT: I've definitely been known to live life on the wild side at times.  
TT: I fist my hand in your impeccably greased hair and mess it the fuck up, pulling you right in there until you gag.  
TT: Your prune-purple spit trickles out of your mouth, along my dick and down to my taint.  
TT: You good?  
CA: fuck yeah. the absolute tops.  
CA: i suck your unmovwing human erection and deepthroat it like a champ, sniffing in the svweet smell of your pheromones.  
TT: Your cocksucking may be worthy of a blue ribbon at the blowjob show but I yank you off just as you're getting into it, gesturing for you to stand up and take off your pants.  
TT: Tell me what your bulge looks like, Cronus.  
CA: actually  
CA: i vwanted to roleplay as a human in order to most accurately reflect my inner feelings and true self-identity, if thats alright vwith you.  
TT: Knock yourself out.  
CA: awvesome. i knewv a fellowv highly empathetic indiwvidual like yourself vwould understand.  
CA: i shuck my jeans off in a single, well-practiced mowve, my own human erection standing proud against my six-pack and slick already dripping liberally dowvn my thighs.  
TT: Uh.  
CA: vwant me to ride you?  
TT: God, yes.  
CA: i take you inside me in one fell svwoop, im so vwet already.  
CA: i start to movwe, making out vwith you vwhile i ride your human dick.  
CA: you feel so great in my ass, bro, fuck. i cant vwait to feel your knot.  
TT:  
TT: I grab onto your hips and thrust up into you as I push my tongue into your mouth.  
CA: god, im so close already after being in the state of human heat for so long.  
TT: Are you getting off? Like, IRL, I mean.  
CA: iwve had one hand on my bulge evwer since you started describing vwhat you vwere vwearing.  
TT: Excellent.  
TT: I begin lifting you up and down on my dick, wresting control of the pace away from you, pheromones positively pouring from my skin.  
TT: I'm practically tongue-fucking your mouth, and my grip in your hair is almost painful. Eventually I break the kiss to bite down hard on your neck, marking you as mine.  
CA: fjkdshjkhgh;  
CA:  
TT: ...  
TT: Dude. You still there?  
CA: yeah. vwowv.  
CA: giwve me a second, im still trying to recowver from that stellar orgasm.  
CA: you came too, right?  
TT: Totally.  
TT: Just out of curiosity, where did you get your information on human anatomy from?  
TT: It's a little different from some of the material I've read, is all.  
CA: im so glad you asked. it vwas in a neat short story i found online that i vwas planning to share vwith you anyvway.  
CA: http://xmen.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600091124  
CA: ivwe spent extensivwe time invwestigating the intricacies of human mating in case a situation such as this evwer arose.  
CA: i prefer to be prepared for any erotic occasion, thats just the sort of generous and thoughtful lovwer i am.  
TT: Huh.  
TT: Well, if it weren't already a given that we'd be meeting in person at some point for a real life repeat of the truly titillating scene we just enacted, it is now.  
TT: I'd love to give you an up close and personal lesson in eroticism. You could probably learn some things from me that you can't find in any stories.  
CA: nnngh  
CA: tell me again vwhy you cant hop on the transdimensional scuttlebuggy right this second.  
TT: Chill.  
TT: The vast and inconvenient distance separating our junk will be eradicated soon enough.  
TT: In the meantime, you'd probably want to add http://plushrump.com to your list of research bookmarks. Just sayin'. It'll seriously broaden your mind when it comes to human mating techniques.  
CA: thank you, i really appreciate this helpful gesture.  
TT: No problem.  
TT: Talk to you soon, babe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user lollylicking drew art for this!! [behold](http://lollylicking.tumblr.com/post/89080357620/turgid-meatstick-bro-cronus)


End file.
